Eren husband?
by Official-keith-kogane
Summary: Eren gets a concussion and can't remember a lot of things but Levi is also at his side his hand feels heavy but he thinks it's from the concussion until he looks at his hand and sees...
1. chapter 1

I was sitting in my "room" with to do. Levi was on a mission so I didn't have to clean or do anything really and was getting really upset and about to cry for no reason. I was so confused why then I heard something upstairs. I ran up as fast as I could and ran right into Hanji banging our heads together, then blacking-out and not remember anything. I hear everything though. Levi was talking but he sounds upset like he was crying. I try to move but I couldn't everything was black and I felt cold. When I could feel myself again I realized someone was holding my hand. When I wake up Levi is sitting beside me holding my hand. He was reading something but I can't read so I didn't know the title. He didn't see I was awake so I just closed my eyes again someone walks in I listen to the conversation. Levis hand never left mine and he sees if I'm awake and then does something I never expected. He kissed me it was only on my head but he still kissed me. Yeah sure I liked him but I never knew he liked me back I was always so scared I guess. It's probably a better word to use but if anyone knows me it's that I don't get scared or I at least don't show it. I stay still tell I heard him sit back down one thing I heard was he wasn't going to leve my side. I pretend I just woke up and look over at him waiting for him to notice but he was reading again so I let him read I just layed there and looked at the ceiling my head hurt badly but I guess that's because Hanji has a hard head. When Levi finally notice I was awake he set his book down and looked at me with a small smile it was hard to see but you could tell it was a smile.

"Hey Eren, how you feeling?" He asks.

"Ok I guess, my head just hurts really bad."

"Yeah you got a concussion when you hit the ground. Hanji just walked away with cracked glasses." He laughs a little another thing that was new for him.

"Shitty glasses always getting something or someone hurt but we've got to keep her." He said

"Yeah shes the only who can help with the titan DNA scandal."

We just sit there looking at each other for a minute then theres a knock at the door. Armin looks in the room.

"Your awake good Levi's needed in the meeting in 2 minutes sharp Edwin's orders."

He leaves the room and me and Levi look at each other again and he leans in close to me and kisses me not on the cheek or head but on the lips a full on kiss. I hug him and tell him to go and I'll get some more sleep but he didn't want to leave me so I fell asleep and when i felt his hand leave mine i was almost crying and even though i was asleep. Someone walked in and held my hand for a little bit but it wasn't Levi it was a girls well Mikasa but still. I stayed asleep tell Levi came back. The exact moment he walked in I woke up it was a little weird but it made me feel a lot better. Him and Mikasa talked for a little bit then she left and went to go help the others with something I'm not even what it was. Levi sat beside me on the bed.

"Well that was akword for me at least." I told him.

"Yeah shes been like that sense I met her but you never know it could just be a sister thing." He seemed upset when he said it. I asked what was wrong and he just seemed a little more distant then ever.

"I had a sister who was in the corps with me but she was killed by the titans all I found of her left was her head." I hugged him

"Its ok thats the risk of being in the corps."

"I know but I didn't think everything would happen so fast like it did." We where quite for about a minute I guess but then Hanji ran into the door like always and Levi got up and opened it for her.

"Hey, how you feeling, sorry about the concussion you took a hard fall." She told us.

"Im doing a lot better apparently, I'm not even sure myself though."

"Well i need help with my titans so get better soon please."

"I'll try but no promises." I laughed a little and started falling back asleep. Hanji walked out and levi lays beside if me. I was almost asleep and he was also I didn't know the time but I guessed it was almost lights out i hered people getting ready for something probably bed but you never know. I fell asleep and thought it was all a dream but I opened my eyes and there was Levi asleep laying beside me, so I fell asleep.


	2. The ring

I woke up the next day feeling better but different. My left had fells different and cold. I didn't pay it any attention and if it weren't for Levi laying beside me I would be freezing so I pull the blanket up to our chins and looked over at the corporal. He was asleep which seemed odd to me, but it wasn't. I feel like I've see him asleep beside me before but when. I decided to brush it off. I rubbed my eyes and something hard hit my cheek, I look at my hand and it's.

"A WEDDING RING"

I must have said it out loud and louder then I meant because it maid Levi stir before falling back to a peaceful rest. Sense when was I married and to whom? I decided to ask when someone came it but I realized it was early and only a crazy person would be up so I decided to go back to sleep for now.

Levi's pov

I heard eren say something but I knew he talked in his sleep sometimes so I rolled over a little and fell back to a resting position. I swear if it worst for Edwin shitty glasses would be dead for hurting MY husband. She knows the rules so she probably went to talk to him the same time he came up but still I swore to everyone that I'd they hurt eren in anyway there dead. I open my eyes and face eren once more not surprised to smear him asleep he's so damn cute when he's asleep. That damn brat had my heart that day when I meant him. I guess something are meant to happen and I hope we stay together like this tell the end of time.


End file.
